Selena: YuGiOh Version
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Based on the life of Selena Quintanilla and the 1997 movie Selena. Follow the life of Tea Gardner y Los Dinos, and how one dream sparked a new era in time for Latino music and the people she met, like Bakura Akefia, the guitarist that captured her heart.


**Hey everyone! I have decided to make a YGO version of the best movie ever; Selena. For those who don't know who she is, Selena Quintanilla-Perez is the Queen of Tejano music. Back then, not many women were successful in the music business, especially being a Mexican-American. However, Selena succeeded, and even received a Grammy. She had a tragic end, which you will get to see. As a child, Selena has been singing, and her sister Suzette played the drums, and her brother Abraham III (nicknamed A.B.) played the guitar. I realize that the movie and Selena's actual biography are different, but the movie includes more of her life than what I could get from the bio, so don't flame me for that please. Now, enjoy Selena: Yu-Gi-Oh Version.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing: <strong>__Tea X Yami Bakura (Selena X Chris Perez)_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Roles**_

_**Main /Minor Characters**_

_**Tea Gardner: **__Selena Quintanilla-Perez_

_**Yami Bakura: **__Chris Perez_

_**Serenity Wheeler: **__Suzette Quintanilla (sister, drums, percussion, and back-up vocals)_

_**Joey Wheeler: **__A.B. Quintanilla (brother, bass and back-up vocals)_

_**Maximillion Pegasus: **__Abraham Quintanilla Jr. (father)_

_**Cecilia Pegasus: **__Marcella Quintanilla (mother)_

_**Yolanda Salvidor: **__Mai Valentine (President of Selena's fan club, manager of Selena's boutique, and responsible for Selena's death)_

_**Rebecca Hawkins: **__Sara (One of Selena's best friends, took care of boutiques)_

_**Selena y Los Dinos Band members and staff**_

_**Tristan Taylor:**__ Pete Astudillo (keyboards) _

_**Duke Devlin: **__Joe Ojeda (backing vocals)_

_**Ryou Bakura: **__Ricky Vela (keyboards)_

_**Marik Ishtar: **__Arturo Meza (percussion, congas)_

_**Yami Marik:**__ Don Shelton (backing vocals)_

_**Yugi Moto: **__Freddy Correa (backing vocals)_

_**Atem:**__ Jesse "O'Jay" Martinez (drums, percussion)_

_**Seto Kaiba: **__Music Producer_

_**All other minor roles that I cannot identify will use their regular names.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the movie Selena. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi, The Quintanilla family, Chris Perez, and the other movie peoples._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_On February 26__th__, 1995, everything and everyone in the Houston Astrodome was in chaos. _

_The Tejano superstar Tea Gardner flipped open her suitcase and dug out her costume for her performance. It was a sparkly purple outfit that has the mid-section open._

"_Dang girl, that'll look good on you." Tea's sister Serenity complimented her._

_Ta smiled and hurried to the changing room to put on her costume._

_Meanwhile, Maximillion and Cecilia Pegasus were bombarded by cameras and news reporters._

"_What about the English album?"_

"_How do you feel about…?"_

_Pegasus and Cecilia simply kept walking, knowing that their daughter was the most important person at this moment._

_Bakura was waiting for Selena, preparing himself for the concert. Tea popped from behind a corner, and the two shared a quick kiss._

"_Tea! I found your…eyelash." Cecilia giggled, holding the stick on eyelashes in the air._

_Pegasus entered the dressing room after fending off reporters. After he checked on everybody, Tea was in her costume and ready to go. Pegasus, Tea, and Cecilia left the dressing room, only to be bombarded by more reporters._

_Tea smiled her famous smile and waved at the reporters. When Tea was close to the stage curtain, Pegasus and Cecilia let her go, smiling proudly at their daughter. Tea continued to confidently walk towards the curtains. Upon reaching them, Tea suddenly stopped, turned around, and smiled at her parents. Pegasus simply gave her a signal, and the curtains opened._

_Ta walked out to the dome, met by thousands of screaming fans. All across the __Houston Astrodome, Tea's fans stood up with signs, and applauded the Queen of Tejano. A white carriage equipped with a white horse and carriage man met her at the front, and Tea rode around the dome, waving to her fans. The dome was __deafening, the fans did not let up on their cheers._

_When the carriage stopped next to the stage, Tea hopped off and walked up the stairs where her band members, including Serenity, Bakura, and Joey were waiting. Serenity repeatedly did a roll on her drum cymbals and Joey struck a long note on his bass. Tafaced the crowd, and shouted, "How ya doin', Houston, Texas?" _

_The crowd cheered their response. Tea took a deep breath, and began her first song Disco Medley (Parts 1 and 2), the tempo starting out legato._

_**First I was afraid, I was petrified**_

_**Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side**_

_**But then I spent so many nights just thinking**_

_**How you did me wrong, and I grew strong**_

_**And I learned how to get along**_

_Tea smiled, and the tempo started to speed up._

_**And now you're back from outer space**_

_**Don't turn around, 'cause you're not welcome anymore**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?**_

_**You think I'd crumble; you think I'd lay down and die**_

_**Now go now go, walk out the door**_

_**Don't turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?**_

_**You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down die**_

_**Oh no not I**_

_Meanwhile, Pegasus was ordering the music mixers and producers to cue the volume and effects of certain instruments up on stage._

"_I wanna feel the base drum, c'mon." Pegasus was saying._

_Then, he looked up at his daughter up on stage, having the time of her life._

"_She looks beautiful…" he said softly._

_**I will survive!**_

_**As long as I know how to love,**_

_**I know I'll stay alive**_

_**I've got all my life to live,**_

_**I've got all my love to give**_

_**I will survive, I will survive...hey, hey, hey**_

_Then, the song changed key as Tea began to do one of her dances and went into the next part of the Disco Medley._

_**Last chance, a last chance for love **_

_**Yes, it's my last chance for romance tonight **_

_Cecilia looked on proudly at Tea._

"_Go girl." she whispered._

_**Woh, I need you by me, beside me, to guide me **_

_**To hold me, to scold me, cause when I'm bad **_

_**I'm so so bad**_

_**It's the last dance, the last dance **_

_**It's the last dance, the last dance **_

_**It's the last dance, the last dance tonight**_

_Tea stopped singing, transitioning into the final phase of the Disco Medley. She began to dance on stage again, the crowd cheering even harder. Tea smiled with happiness as she continued to dance her heart out on the dome stage. Then, she began to sing…_

_**Someone found the letter you wrote me on the radio **_

_**And it said exactly how you been **_

_**It must have fallen out of a hole in your old brown overcoat **_

_**It never said your name but I knew who they meant **_

_**Woh, I was so surprised and shocked and I wondered too **_

_**If by chance you heard it for yourself **_

_**I never told a soul just how I've been feeling over you **_

_**But they said it really loud, they said it on the air **_

_**On the radio, woh, on the radio, woh **_

_**On the radio, woh, on the radio, woh **_

_**On the radio!**_

_As the song ended, the entire dome erupted into roars, the applauds and yells never ceasing. Tea grinned and waved at the crowd once again, soaking in the scene…_

_Tea had a long journey before she was able to make it to the big times. That journey halted after a tragedy that left the entire Latin community in shock. Follow the life of Tea Gardner y Los Dinos, and how one dream sparked a new era in time for Latino music and the people she meets, like Bakura Akefia, the guitarist that captured her heart…_

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter we get to see Pegasus and his original singing group, and Tea, Serenity, and Joey as children. Please review! This is PRK saying ja ne. :3<strong>


End file.
